Naughty Can Be Really Nice
by Tigereye77
Summary: A case during the holiday season teaches Hotch and Emily that sometimes the naughtiest can be the nicest. For the Christmas Fic Exchange.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my contribution to the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. This goes to TheTruthBetween who had prompts for a Hotch/Prentiss story that would include: Silent Night, snow, fireplace and stockings. This story will be about three parts and I hope to have it done on Christmas Day. There's humor, romance and oh yes, S-M-U-T. It's why it's rated "M"! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss blinked at Derek Morgan in disbelief. She heard JJ make a strangled noise beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reid open and close his mouth several times, at a loss for words. Somewhere behind her she could hear Rossi try to smoother a laugh, making a noise like a cat being strangled instead. She simply could feel Hotch's annoyed stare as they all looked at what Morgan held in his hands.<p>

"I am not wearing that!" Prentiss sputtered. She glared at Morgan. "Of all the things you had to get, you pick that?"

"Hey! It's not like I had any choice!" the African-American man responded indignantly. "I went to five, count them five costume shops and this was the only thing they had left. It's too close to Christmas and all the other holiday get ups were gone."

"But that, Morgan?" JJ protested. She looked despairingly at Emily. "I guess it has to be one of us unless one of the boys is willing to dress in drag."

"I am not wearing that," Emily said flatly. "And will they even let us into the mall?"

The "that" which had caused such consternation among the BAU team was a very feminine, short, red velvet dress with white fur trim and a black belt. It was a Mrs. Claus outfit if Mrs. Claus was a young, hot thing. The dress came an inch or two above the knee and it had a rounded neckline. On JJ, it might look less provocative but with Emily's long legs and larger chest, she knew immediately she would look more appropriate for Sinful Santa's Adult Play Ground and not the Heritage Mall in Great Plains, NY.

"Oh no! You are not sending me in with blondie!" a voice boomed out.

JJ and Reid cringed as Emily rolled her eyes. The entire BAU team turned to look at the speaker. A tall man with gray hair and blood-shot, pale blue eyes regarded them disdainfully until he saw Emily. His expression morphed into a leer as his eyes flicked back and forth between the comely brunette and the sassy looking costume still in Morgan's hands.

"I think that get up has Agent Prentiss' name written all over it," he drawled out in an oily voice.

Emily wrinkled her nose up in distaste, but remained silent. Hotch stepped forward to get between her and the man's beady eyes.

"Mr. Brown," the Unit Chief said in his quiet, but firm voice. "We appreciate your willingness to help us capture our suspect, but we will decide who will be doing your protection detail. Agent Jareau is an extremely capable agent."

"She's a rookie," the man said flatly. "If my neck's on the line, I want an experienced agent watching out for me." He looked around Hotch and gave Emily a suggestive look. "And I know I'll be real fine in Agent Prentiss' hands."

Emily's lip curled slightly at the man while Hotch tried to keep his temper in check. His voice took on a colder, harsher tone as he spoke Brown. "Be that as it may, I make the final decision on assignments."

"Hey! I get Agent Prentiss riding shotgun for me or I don't do this at all. And you know you ain't going to catch your man without me." Brown poked Hotch in the chest with his finger to emphasize his point.

Hotch looked down at the offending finger and suppressed the urge to break it. Unfortunately, Brown was right. They had been in Great Plains for nearly two weeks chasing a killer who was killing Santa Clauses. It was a frustrating case that put a serious damper on not only the FBI agents' holiday cheer, but how were you supposed to explain to kids that someone was killing Santa Claus. Repeatedly.

A lucky break led them to Scott Brown, the leering man's son and it didn't take long for the BAU agents to figure out that Scott was killing men dressed as Santa as surrogates for his father. After meeting Mr. Brown, the agents almost couldn't blame Scott. Harry Brown was a drunken, abusive, misogynistic, perverted piece of human waste who had taken an immediate shine to Emily Prentiss. The man was constantly leering at her. Any other time, the others would have teased her good-naturedly about it, but Brown was such a repulsive man, that the males of the team had taken to physically making sure he was kept away from Emily.

Unfortunately, it seemed like fate was going to mess with that plan.

Scott Brown had been quickly devolving and they deduced that he was likely going to go after his father next since Mr. Brown was continuing his yearly tradition of being Santa at the Heritage Mall in downtown Great Plains. The man was adamant about it, having never missed a year. It was also likely the root of Scott's issues with his father as Mr. Brown took his Santa duties to other children very seriously. He just never extended that same consideration to his own son saying after all, "My boy learned quick Santa wasn't real. After all, he saw me in the get up every year!"

Tonight was the last night Harry Brown was appearing as Santa for the year. They were going to have as much law enforcement around him since he refused to not appear tonight. Morgan had been tasked with finding some holiday appropriate costume so at least one agent would be very close to Brown. Unfortunately, he came back with something only one of the women could wear and Brown had nixed the idea of JJ.

Hotch steeled himself to argue Brown into not appearing at the mall. It was dangerous to do so not only for Brown, but all the innocent shoppers and children who would be in close proximity. And Hotch not letting Emily near this man who had done nothing but sexually harass her since they met.

He was just about to open his mouth when he heard from behind him, "Fine, I'll do it."

Hotch spun around to look at Emily in surprise. She met his eyes and sighed. "We need to capture this guy and the sooner, the better." She glared at Brown who was smiling smugly at her and turned her glare towards Morgan who was looking apologetically at her. "Just give me that monstrosity."

* * *

><p>Emily was going to kill Morgan. Scratch that, she was going to kill their Unsub first for even putting her in this position, then she was going to kill that leering creep Harry Brown and then she would kill Morgan.<p>

She stared unhappily back at her reflection. As she anticipated, the dress stopped several inches above her knees, exposing much of her long, shapely, stockings-covered legs. The rounded neckline was pulled further down by her chest, exposing more cleavage than was appropriate in a family setting. The black patent belt emphasized her tiny waist, but also showed off her Barbie-esque figure of long legs and large chest.

"Em?"

Without looking away from the mirror, Prentiss responded, "Come in JJ."

JJ poked her head into the women's locker room and saw her friend. She blinked her eyes and let out a low whistle. "Wow! Emily, you look fabulous!"

Prentiss scrunched up her face. "I don't think I look particularly appropriate for a Mall Santa setting."

That wasn't something JJ could argue with. Her friend did look beautiful and sexy, but in a setting typically populated with elves covered in head-to-toe fleece and an older man in a full red suit, Emily will stand out. However, the outfit was by no means risqué, just a bit more revealing than what one would expect, especially if the wearer had a body like Emily Prentiss.

"I think you'll be fine," JJ reassured her. "Just don't bend over." A thought occurred to her and she picked up a pair of short, red boyshorts that accompanied the costume. "Why didn't you wear these?"

"Did you see what was printed on the back of them? I swear I'm going to get back at Morgan one way or another."

JJ flipped the shorts over and her lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smile. On the back, written in gold letters was the word "naughty". She could understand her friend's consternation, but there was one thing Emily hadn't considered. "Uhm, Em, you might want to wear these."

"No way," the brunette said in an adamant tone. "I am not wearing something that says "naughty" stretched across my ass."

"So I guess you brought something else to wear with you besides thongs?" JJ knew her friend's dressing habits and while a thong was no problem when wearing pants, in a short skirt, Emily might want to reconsider.

Prentiss blinked at the blonde. _Shit._ She had totally forgotten about her underwear. She hadn't been anticipating wearing a skirt or a dress. Hell, she had only brought pants and jeans with her, so why would she think she would be in a dress? She let out a frustrated and resigned sigh.

"Give me those damn things."

* * *

><p>The disturbance at the end of the long hallway caught even Hotch's attention in the small conference room the Great Plains police had leant them. He, Rossi, Reid and Morgan were going over the strategy for tonight's operation when they heard the sound of many feet shuffling and hurrying out towards the hallway. A few murmurs could also be heard, but what made them realize what was going on was when they heard a wolf whistle. Exchanging chagrined looks, they all went out into the hallway as well where they could see a sea of Great Plains' police officers filling the corridor as they looked towards the end opposite of the BAU team.<p>

She cut a swathed through the men, making them part and provide her with a clear path as she walked towards Hotch and the others. The men of the BAU could only stop, stare and have strictly impure thoughts as they watched her approach.

Hotch stood there mutely as Emily slowly walked towards him. Miles of silky, white skin was exposed for his eyes to feast on. That delectable décolletage of hers was framed perfectly by the white faux fur trim of her dress. Her mile long legs moved her sinuously forward on the short, high heeled black boots that covered her feet. Her hair fell in a black curtain around her lovely face, swishing gracefully with every step she took.

As she moved forward towards him, Hotch thought every one of her movements was a symphony of seduction. Graceful, sexy, every tiny action luring him into her, making him want her in the most basic of ways. His eyes glanced around and he saw this sentiment reflected back at him in the hungry stares of the men who watched his Emily's movements. He barely suppressed a possessive growl in his throat and fought the urge to throw her over his shoulder and rush out of there where he could have her in all the ways he wanted.

Mentally, Hotch shook his head. This was _Prentiss_ he was lusting after! How could he? She was his subordinate and friend. She trusted him and would be shocked and horrified to find that he was no better than Harry Brown who's only thought was to get into her panties. Emily's panties. He couldn't help allowing his eyes to drop slightly downward and imagine what was beneath that red velvet dress and imagine her panties soaked with desire for him.

This time Hotch mentally slapped himself in the head. He viciously tramped down all inappropriate thoughts. There was a job to do and that job wasn't objectifying his agent as some sex object for his pleasure. He scowled, trying to get his head back into the game.

As Emily walked down the hallway towards the conference room, she could feel the heat of the stares from the men around her. Though her cheeks were starting to turn pink from embarrassment, she held her head high and walked calmly towards her fellow team members. She saw Rossi, Morgan and Reid looking appreciatively at her, each of them giving her an encouraging smile, but her step almost faltered when she saw Hotch frowning at her. No, it was more of a scowl than a frown.

What was _he_ upset about? Emily wondered if Hotch was unhappy she was causing such a disturbance in the police station but how was that her fault? She didn't want to wear the costume and she sure as Hell didn't pick it out. Why was he mad at her?

Emily felt her own face beginning to settle into a frown and she quickened her pace and reached the rest of her team in a few seconds.

"Looking good, Princess," Morgan commented with a smile.

"You'll be breaking some hearts tonight, Emily," Rossi told her.

"You look great, Emily, though not really like Mrs. Claus," Reid piped in.

She smiled at the last comment. "I guess I'm just an overgrown elf then, Reid."

"We need to discuss assignments for tonight and where everyone will be stationed so neither Prentiss nor Mr. Brown are in any danger," Hotch broke in stiffly. His voice came out a little curt, but he was still trying to get his raging hormones under control. She looked even more desirable up close and he could smell her now, a warm vanilla scent that made his gut tighten and his blood heat up. "Come on, we don't have much time," he snapped out as he turned on his heel to go into the conference room.

The others looked after Hotch in surprise and after a second, Morgan and Reid followed him. Rossi glanced at Hotch's back and then turned to look at Emily. She didn't hide it in time and he saw a flash of surprise and hurt in her eyes. The older man looked at her kindly and squeezed her arm. "He's just nervous about this operation," he told her in a low voice.

Emily smiled at him wanly but suspected there was something else going on. She really thought her relationship with Hotch had gotten to the point where they could be called close friends. He had, after all, faked her death and lied to the team to protect her, but lately, he seemed to be distancing himself from her and really the rest of the team. That weird woman Beth whom he dated for a short time had something to do with it, but they had broken up weeks ago. Still, it didn't explain why he was suddenly treating her the way he did when she first joined the team.

She gnawed worriedly at her lower lip. Maybe he resented her because she was the reason he had to lie to the team in the first place? Perhaps he was doubting her abilities since her return to duty? She didn't know what it was, but something about her was bothering Hotch, that she was sure of.

"Prentiss!"

She started, realizing that Hotch had been calling her name for a while now and she had totally missed out on the discussion for tonight's operationg. Her cheeks flushed bright pink, realizing her lapse and she saw Hotch's frown deepen.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "What were you saying?"

Hotch glared pointedly at her. "Just stick close to Brown. The second you spot his son, give us the signal and we'll move in. Try to keep the bystanders away. We'll all be in the crowd near you watching so even if for some reason the comm. system doesn't work, we'll see you if you need our help."

"Right of course," she murmured, embarrassed by her lapse. She needed to get her head back into the job. Hotch and whatever set him off could wait.

"Let's go then," Hotch told the others, clearly dismissing them. He fell into step next to Emily as everyone else filed out in front of them. He looked down at her, frowning. "Are you okay? Because if you're not or are having second thoughts about this assignment, tell me now so I can pull you out." He was worried. She seemed distracted which wasn't like Emily. The last thing he needed was for her to not be 100% in this very dangerous situation. He didn't want to risk her in any way. Even Emily operating at a 100% left him worried. There were too many variables in this situation what with the mall crowds and Harry Brown himself. If it was up to him, he would yank her from this assignment right now because he didn't feel he had enough control over it to ensure her safety.

She could hear the doubt in his voice and Emily's spine stiffened. If Hotch was doubting her abilities, then she was going to show him and not give him any room to think otherwise. "Of course I'm okay. I can do this, no problem at all." She looked up into his face and saw a slight frown still there. She almost sighed in irritation. "I'm fine, Hotch," she said in a terse voice. She picked up her pace and moved ahead of him.

Hotch watched her go and while a part of him appreciated the view Emily presented as she walked away, the larger part of him was still worried about her safety and his doubts on whether he could adequately protect her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is part two of the story. A little bit of humor in this part. Please let me know what you think if you have a moment. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>At the moment, Derek Morgan and Harry Brown were neck and neck on Emily's holiday hit list while the Unsub they were seeking had fallen to third. Scott Brown, the Unsub, at least had the excuse of a crappy father and a psychotic break, but right now, general asshole-ness were the only reasons for Morgan and Brown's behavior.<p>

While Emily could believe that Morgan had no choice but to rent the flirty, sexy Mrs. Claus outfit she was currently wearing, she didn't need to listen to his comments and jokes about said outfit in her earwig. Blessedly, Hotch sharply cut off the younger man and told him to focus on the job or Morgan would find himself sitting outside in the snow guarding one of the many mall exits, just in case the Unsub slips by the numerous law enforcement officers currently stationed inside.

That shut Morgan up, but Hotch could do nothing about Harry Brown or his many attempts to inappropriately touch Emily, like sneaking a hand up her skirt.

At least he was discreet about it and didn't scar any of the many kids that were lining up to see Santa. As lecherous as the old goat was towards Emily, he was jolly and kind to the hundreds of little children who came to see him that afternoon and what had turned into early evening. Emily had to shake her head at the polar opposites the man presented. He took his Santa duties very seriously and was adamant about maintaining the spirit and magic for these children who were strangers to him. But where his own son, Scott, was concerned, he could have cared less.

It was just one of those times that you simply couldn't predict or understand the many various and variable turns a human could take. They made their careers out of studying this behavior and trying to understand it, but even if they all lived to be a hundred, they would never get beyond scratching the surface of the human psyche.

Emily shook herself, wondering why her thoughts had turned to something so philosophical and morose. She knew why, because otherwise they would be homicidal and violent as Brown once more tried to pinch her ass as she helped a young child off his lap and started to usher him towards his mother. For those few seconds her back was turned to "Santa", the old pervert had tried to sneak his hand onto her butt.

With a sixth sense honed after many years of avoiding lecherous hands, Emily managed to scoot out of the way just in time. As soon as the child was out of earshot, she whirled on Brown and hissed, "You try that one more time and I'll break your hand!"

"Now, now, Agent Prentiss," he smirked at her. "You're supposed to be nice to me. After all, your job is to protect me, not hurt me. And we don't want the kiddies to see Mr. and Mrs. Claus fighting, do we?"

Emily swallowed the words she was about to hurl at Brown, knowing he was right. At the moment, he had her at a disadvantage, but as soon as this was all over, she intended to give him a piece of her mind. She plastered on a smile as she turned to the next child waiting in line, an adorable little girl who looked like a mini-version of JJ. As she helped the child onto Brown's lap, she couldn't help but notice the change that came over the man as he became this jolly, kindly elf. Emily sighed in exasperation and moved off slightly to the side where she scanned the crowd, looking for their Unsub.

JJ murmured comfortingly over the comm. unit. "Hang in there Emily, it's almost over and you can be far away from that creep."

"JJ's right, Princess," Morgan chimed in, his voice colored with anger. He had spent most of his time on the outside edge of the crowd so he hadn't seen what Emily had been going through the past few hours. However, he did witness the last incident and was furious that his friend was being treated this way. "As soon as it's over, I'll hold the bastard down and you can pummel him."

"We all will, kiddo," Rossi's gruff voice responded.

"I'm sure Garcia and I can think of many ways to make his life complicated," Reid chimed in.

Emily smiled listening to her friends express their indignation over the treatment she had to endure from the man they were protecting. She waited to hear what Hotch would say but was disappointed to hear nothing from the man. She still hadn't figured out why he seemed to be angry at her and she swore she caught him looking disapprovingly at her several times when they happened to make eye contact as he milled around the crowd surrounding the small roped off area for "Santa".

It was a miniature wonderland of fake snow, a large throne for Santa to sit on with the mall's huge Christmas tree as a back drop for the photographs the children would be taking with him. A small white picket fence ran around the square area set aside for Santa and piles of gaily wrapped presents were artfully arranged in pyramids in a few spots. Three foot long plastic candy canes stuck out in various places and two animatronic reindeers festooned with lights sat in one corner, delighting children as they moved their heads and tails and said things like, "It's cold in the North Pole!" "Santa knows who's been naughty!" To complete the holiday atmosphere, the glee club from a local high school was performing Christmas Carols off to the side and were currently singing, "Winter Wonderland".

Her anxiety over having made Hotch upset was slowly being replaced with annoyance. If he was bothered by something she did, she wished he'd just be upfront about his feelings and tell her instead of looking down at her with that superior air he sometimes got. She spotted him standing at one of the corners of the little greeting area the mall had set up. Prentiss moved over towards the side to go talk to him. As she approached, she saw him frowning at her again.

"What are you doing, Prentiss?" he asked in a low voice as his eyes continued to scan the crowd. "You need to stick close to Brown."

"Hotch, one or two things will happen if I stay close to him. He's either going to physically assault me or I'm going to beat the crap out of him. Me, being over here saves the FBI a lawsuit." She was stung by his comment. Always about the job and not one word of sympathy regarding what she had had to endure from Brown. Even with Viper, Hotch gave her the option of pulling out that operation if she was uncomfortable. Why wasn't he being that considerate now?

It had taken every ounce of Hotch's control not to stalk up to Harry Brown and beat him senseless. He had had to endure hours of watching Emily fend off that masher's hands. The first time he had spotted Brown trying to cop a feel he had actually started moving towards them before he stopped himself. He couldn't do that, not here, not now though every instinct in his body was telling him to go protect Emily and show Brown and every man around them she was his.

Oh yes, he hadn't been blind to the lustful looks the men around Santa's North Pole Station was throwing his comely agent. Even if he hadn't noticed the looks, he couldn't ignore the comments. "Hot", "gorgeous", "babe" were some of the cleaner remarks. He wanted to snarl at every man he heard discussing Emily and tell them to back off and be more respectful. But once again, he couldn't.

When he came up with the idea for Emily Prentiss to go into hiding from Doyle, Hotch didn't realized how much he would miss her. He missed her a lot and during that time, he came to a realization, he felt something more for her than he really had any right to feel. In that Boston hospital as Emily fought for her life, he fought for hers too. He acted on pure instinct, without any consideration of consequences or fallout, one thought driving him: Emily must be protected at all costs.

Later, as the dust settled some what, he had wondered at what pushed him into his actions. Of course he would have protected each of his team members, but the lengths he had gone, the drastic measures he had taken to ensure Emily's safety, he knew it was beyond what he would have done for anyone else. Had it been another teammate, he would have simply put them in protective custody and kept them there until Doyle was captured or dead. It was the rational, logical thing to do.

But this primal need to protect Emily had driven him to act to the extreme. He was taking no chances with her life in any way and if everyone else had to suffer to ensure her safety, so be it.

And that was when Aaron Hotchner knew he felt for Emily Prentiss in ways he really shouldn't have. So when she returned, he tried to distance himself, even going so far as to date other women, Beth lasting the longest. But none of that worked. He found himself still thinking of Emily and comparing the other women to her. None of them made him forget his beautiful agent, none of them were her.

But there rules, there was the team to think about so he didn't act. In those moments of pure honesty though, Hotch knew he was simply making excuses. The fraternization rules were not ironclad and he suspected the team would be fairly happy if he and Emily did get together. But the one possibility he did not want to face was that Emily might simply not be interested in him.

He knew she cared about him. During his worst times Emily was the one who was there constantly, but she was like that with everyone she cared about. He loved to think Emily Prentiss cared about him personally in the same way he cared about her, but he simply wasn't certain and he didn't think his heart could stand being told otherwise. That was why he stayed in this limbo because not knowing for certain and holding out for some hope was better than knowing there was nothing on her side.

At the moment, from the glare on her face, Hotch could well believe that Emily had no other feelings for him other than annoyance.

"You did volunteer for this assignment, Prentiss," he said in a stiff voice.

"Under duress," she huffed out. Some of the anger seemed to leave her and she let out a sigh. "Come on, Hotch, I just need a breather from him."

His gazed turned sympathetic as he took in her weary features. She did have a tough assignment and he wasn't making it any better telling her to concentrate on the job just to cover up his own inappropriate thoughts and feelings. "Go take a break, we can watch Brown."

Emily shook her head. "No, there's just two hours left. I'll be okay." She looked up into his face and was relieved to see a warmer expression there. Maybe it was just this case that had him on edge the entire time and whatever was bothering Hotch had nothing to do with her.

She started to perk up a bit and was about to say something else when a handsome, blond man in his forties sidled up next to Hotch and gave Emily the once over. "Wow, no wonder Santa only wants to leave the North Pole one day out of the year. If I had you waiting for me at home, I'd never want to go anywhere." His gave Emily an openly admiring look.

Emily rolled her eyes at the cheesy attempts by the man and then she looked over at Hotch. He was frowning at her again. She gaped at him. Surely, he wasn't thinking she was encouraging men like this?

Before she could say anything, Hotch looked her in the eye and said, "Ma'am, I think Santa needs your help. There's a job you could be doing instead of flirting with men." He glared at the blond man who looked at the two of them in confusion, but in the face of Hotch's hostile stare, slinked off.

Emily's mouth closed shut with an audible snap as she swallowed her anger. Hotch was clearly telling her to get back to work and stop flirting. She wasn't doing anything! She didn't know what bug crawled up Hotch's ass, but she was frankly tired of it.

"Yes, sir," she snarled out giving the "sir" her best "screw you" tone. The meaning she could convey with a one syllable word was envious. She turned around, the skirt of her red velvet dress rising slightly, revealing even more of her legs and she stalked off, hips swaying with each step.

Hotch suppressed a groan as she walked away. He knew he had made her angry, but the angry flush in her cheeks and the way her ass moved as she walked, not to mention the oh so delectable flash of thigh he had gotten as her skirt lifted when she spun around, his concern over her anger towards him was miniscule compared to the lust she was inspiring.

Hotch didn't know how much more he could take. He was going to have to reveal his feelings soon or his control was just going to snap and he was going to physically just take her. The thought of pouncing on Emily, having her underneath him as he plunged over and over again into her soft body was causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably. Hotch tore his gaze away from her and forced himself to look around the crowd once more for Scott Brown.

They had begun to doubt Scott would actually show up so when Hotch did spot him, it took him a few seconds to realize who it was. As soon as he did, he began swiftly make his way towards the Unsub as he spoke quietly into his comm. unit.

"Suspect sighted," Hotch murmured into his wrist as he threaded his way through the crowd. "He's near the front of the line in a red jacket and black scarf. Begin to move people quietly away from the area. My team, start to move in. Prentiss, make sure the children are away from Brown."

As pre-arranged, the local law enforcement officers began to move the crowd back as the BAU team began to move in. What they hadn't anticipated though was the unwillingness of the crowd to move. After waiting almost an hour to see Santa, these people did not want to lose their spots in line and many of them began to argue with the cops.

Hotch and the rest of his team ignored the uncooperative parents as they made their way steadily forward. He could see Emily cutting the little girl's time with Santa short and handing the child back to her mother. Prentiss spoke quietly to the woman who hastily moved out of the way. The agent then began to ask the families near the front of the line to begin moving back, keeping one eye on Scott Brown who stood a few feet away.

Suddenly, without warning, Scott Brown pushed through the crowd, shoved Emily aside and lunged for his father. As large as he was, Harry Brown could move fast and he dodged out of the way of the knife that his son was trying to drive into him. Harry scurried around to the other side of the chair as his son's knife lodged into the seat cushion.

The crowd began to scream in terror and people started to run, blocking Hotch and the others' way. The police tried to gain some order before someone got trampled and the high school glee club continued to sing "Silent Night" as chaos reigned.

"You made me stop believing in Christmas!" Scott screamed at his father as he pulled the knife out of the chair.

"You still haven't learned to grow a pair, have you son?" Harry snarked back as he tried to put some distance between him and his homicidal offspring. "I was trying to toughen you up!"

"At five?"

Emily regained her balance and saw that the rest of her team was still trying to fight their way through the panicked crowd. She could hear over the singing Hotch bellowing, "Federal Agent! Out of the way! Out of the way!" She saw the Browns doing some weird dance of stab and dodge and realized it was up to her to stop this.

Seeing Scott pause for a moment Emily launched herself into the man's back. She had no weapon and needed to physically disarm the Unsub. She vaguely registered Hotch calling her name while she was in midair. She landed on top of Scott, their momentum sending them flying into one of the piles of fake presents. The suspect provided her with a soft landing so she wasn't hurt, but she felt a suspiciously cool breeze on the back of her thighs and her butt. She wouldn't realize until later she had just given the crowd a free peep show where everyone clearly saw the word "naughty" emblazoned on her well-toned ass as well as the garter belt and tops of the stockings she wore.

Emily ignored it, more concerned about securing the Unsub. He had dropped the knife and she jerked both of his hands back and tied them with a long piece of plastic ribbon from one of the presents they had landed on. She was still on top of the suspect, her knee pressed into his back as she held his hands behind him, reading his rights when Hotch and the others skidded to a halt by her side.

"Prentiss! You okay?" Morgan asked anxiously.

"Fine," she replied. "Just glad this whole thing is over now." She got to her feet and Morgan and Rossi took care of Scott Brown. She looked up at Hotch who was glaring at her. She saw him open his mouth, but then closed it again and without another word he spun around and stalked off after the other two men.

Emily stared after him in shock as the choir finished up "Silent Night" and one of the animated reindeers declared, "Santa knows who's been naughty!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: And the next part will be the smutty section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This might be a bad joke, but it's the truth. Writing smut can be hard. No truly! So here it, the smutty piece of this story. **

* * *

><p>The bed and breakfast they had been put up in was only a few blocks from the police station, so even though she didn't bother to take her coat with her, Emily barely felt the cold. She stormed into her room, ignoring the lovely furnishings and the fact that the hotel had lit a fire in her fireplace, turned down the covers on her four poster bed and placed a tray of hot cocoa and tasty snacks on the desk. Management had heard about Agent Prentiss' heroics at the mall and had decided to say thank you in their own way. All this was lost on the steaming agent who slammed her door shut and began pacing around her room, trying to work off her anger.<p>

_What an insufferable jackass!_

And to think that she thought she might have been a little in love with the jerk at one point. At one point. Not any more. And it was only a tiny crush. Nothing significant. Nope, his pissy attitude towards her killed any feelings she might have had, not that they were all that much, plus apparently, he was still dating Beth! Weirdo Beth whom after meeting her, Rossi had told Hotch he'd better run for the hills. Too clingy. She was like one of those Garfield dolls stuck to car's back windshield. Now he was seeing her again or never stopped.

Emily was done. If he just wanted to be a stiff-necked jerk to her, she wasn't going to give him any room to say anything about her performance. She was just going to be the best damn agent out there and hopefully she would get her chance to lead her own team and be far away from Almighty Aaron Hotchner in a very short period of time.

Someone pounded on her door and she had a sneaking suspicion who it was. She stopped pacing and remained quiet, but the pounding continued and this time, she heard his voice.

"Prentiss, I know you're in there, open this door immediately."

Greater, it was Poker Up His Ass Hotchner himself. She still hesitated hoping he might decide he was wrong, but then she heard the tell tale click of a swipe card being used and her door opened and immediate outrage over this invasion of her privacy filled her.

Hotch opened the door and entered the room to find Emily standing in the middle of it, gaping at him in surprise. He always made sure he had a pass key to his agents' rooms when they were on a case. They all knew that, but he never had reason to use it before. When Emily hadn't answered, he became concerned but he could see she was just simply ignoring him. After he had gathered his wits, he had gone looking for her in the police station and realized she had left, without her coat. Concern over her welfare had sent him barreling out into the winter night after her, sans coat as well, and back to their hotel. He had to apologize for his earlier comment, but he could see as her surprise quickly morph into anger. His lips thinned into a line as his own stubbornness reared his head. Dammit! She was going to listen to him apologize!

"How dare you!" she sputtered. "Get out of my room right now!"

He calmly closed the door behind him where it automatically locked and turned back to her. She was flushed, her cheeks red with anger and her body fairly vibrating. His gut lurched and he felt his own body responding to the enticing picture she was presenting. The only light in the room came from the fire in the fireplace and the one lit lamp. It created a soft, warm glow in the room that made Emily look ethereal and luminous, some otherworldly creature too beautiful to exist in this world. Her chest was heaving as her anger made her breathing more rapid and her eyes sparkled with heated fury.

God he wanted to fuck her right then.

Hotch shook his head slowly as if to clear it. "I think we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" she said in a crisp, Prentiss tone.

"I think I need to apologize to you about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. I wasn't just worried about the Bureau's image when I made sure those cameras were confiscated. I was worried about you too. I'm sorry if I gave you any other impression."

Emily nodded her head sharply, her arms folded across her chest, emphasizing her generous bosom. Hotch found himself staring at her cleavage and quickly looked away before he was caught.

"Fine, you've said what you came to say, now would you please leave," she said in a cool tone.

Well, that didn't go well. She was still angry at him and he had no other reason to stay though every cell in his body was telling him too. His mind scrambled for something that would prolong his visit, increase his time with her. Then for some reason, he heard himself begin to say,

"There was one other thing."

"What?"

"I'll need the costume back so Morgan can return it."

Hotch nearly smacked himself in the head. _That_ was all his mind could come up with and he actually let it pass his lips. From her expression, he knew it was one of the dumbest things he could have said to her at that moment.

Emily blinked at him. That was it? He wanted the damn costume back. She was seeing red at this point and without thinking, Emily began to peel the offending outfit off.

"Fine!" she shouted. She yanked off the belt and threw it at his feet. With sharp movements, she unbuttoned the dress and pulled it off and threw it at Hotch who caught it in startled hands. She stood before him dressed in her knee high boots, stockings held up with a garter belt, red boyshorts and a black bra. Her chest was heaving and anger had colored her cheeks. She glared at Hotch. "Anything else you want, sir?"

Oh yes, he wanted something else from Emily Prentiss. He stared at the image before him, the pure embodiment of sex and desire and the fragile control Aaron Hotchner had over himself completely snapped. He tossed away the Mrs. Claus dress he held in his hands and in two strides was suddenly before her, pulling her into his arms and snarling, "Yes, you!" He brought his mouth down onto hers for a searing kiss.

She had let out a squeak of surprise when he grabbed her so her lips were parted when he sealed his mouth over hers. She could feel his tongue invade her, twisting and caressing every part inside her mouth. Emily moaned at the sensations and her arms began to wrap around his neck to find something to keep her upright even as his hands came down to cup her ass and pull her towards him. She moaned again, feeling the rigid length of flesh pressing into her belly, and knowing exactly what it was.

She tasted so good, he thought wildly and wondered what she would truly taste like when he buried himself between her thighs and took her with his mouth, for Hotch intended to do that to her tonight and many other things. He wanted to explore and taste and completely immerse himself in Emily. He had denied himself too long and that self-deprivation was over. Tonight he intended to be greedy and take as much as she was willing to give, perhaps more than she realized. And when the night was over, he intended to have her again in the morning and again soon after that, and again, and again for as long as she would have him.

She was experiencing sensory overload. The taste of him, the feel of his calloused hands on her body, the sound of the low, possessive growl in his throat and her urgent whimpers, the smell of their arousal and the stars she was beginning to see on the back of her eyelids, it was all so overwhelming to her that Emily couldn't think straight. She could feel her knees weaken and she clung tighter to Hotch just to stay upright.

Finally, they broke their kiss to suck in much needed oxygen. She was still trying to catch her breath and gather her wits when Hotch shifted his attention to her neck and she moaned loudly as felt him latch his lips there and began to gently kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh.

Emily tried desperately to gather the scattered thoughts whirling around her head. She lunged and grasped onto the one that was the most important and she gasped out, "Hotch! Wha-, what are you dooooiiiinggg, oooohhhhhh!" Her question trailed off into a low moan as he hit a particularly sensitive, highly erogenous spot. She could feel a warm wetness between her legs as her body responded to his expert touch as he began to make her his.

She could feel the smile on his mouth pressed against her neck. He lifted his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm doing what I've been wanting to do to you for years. This time, nothing, no one, not even my damn stubborn self is going to stop me from having you."

Years? He's wanted her for years? Her befuddled mind was working far too slowly to process anything else other than "Hotch wants me." Hotch wants me? For years? Suddenly she felt the very solid presence of the wall as Hotch backed her up against it. His mouth came up from her neck and shoulders where he had been lavishing his attention to once again seal his lips to hers.

Her slow working brain could only get so far as, "I like being kissed by Hotch" when she felt his finger brush against the edge of her boy shorts and she tensed. He immediately sensed the change in her body and pulled back slightly to look into her face.

She saw his eyes were completely blackened with desire. There was a wild, passionate energy there that both frightened and thrilled her. THIS was Aaron Hotchner at his most primal level and he wanted to show that to her, make her experience him the basic essence of who he was, Alpha Male Personified. It sent a chill of delicious anticipation through her.

But even through that, she could see that if she said "no", he would back off. The alpha was telling him to take, but Aaron wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. Through her own lust and desire, she felt a wave of warmth and love fill her. There was only one thing for her to do. She raised a hand to gently stroke his cheek and moved her mouth to his. When she was just a hair's breadth away she whispered, "Make love to me."

It was what he needed and longed to hear and Hotch closed the remaining distance between them to kiss her once more. No longer confused and surprised, Emily returned the fervor his kisses and wrapped her arms around him, trying to draw him closer to her, into her. His hands resumed their path, down her ribs, briefly touching her waist. One hand gripped her hip as the other moved back down to her panties. She felt him shift the material aside and broke the kiss to let out a long-drawn out moan as one finger penetrated her.

She was hot, wet and tight and Hotch knew it would only get better, but it was pretty damn terrific right now as he felt her clamp down on the single digit he placed inside her body. He watched the various emotions play over her face as he added another finger and stroked deeply inside of her, savoring the smell of desire that filled the air. Her body began to move, riding his fingers as he added yet one more, curling and thrusting, teasing her flesh. She urged him on, begging him to send her over the edge, but he whispered darkly in her ear, "Not yet."

Emily let out a growl of frustration until he suddenly dropped to his knees before her. Almost languidly, he drew one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed the boy shorts further over to one side. She looked down as he gave her a feral grin before he buried his face at the apex of her legs.

She threw her head back and it bounced off the wall, but she didn't even feel it. All she could feel were the delicious sensations Hotch was causing in her already overheated body. Her hands fluttered, unsure what to do. She wanted to stroke her breasts, she wanted to clutch the wall, she wanted to push his mouth and tongue further into her. She let out whimpers of desire and frustration.

As if sensing her dilemma, Hotch pulled her hips further way from the wall, so she was leaning more against it. It was a slightly awkward position for her, but she was stable thanks to the wall and the leg over Hotch's sturdy shoulder. What it accomplished was widening her stance to give Hotch greater access and a better angle to go deeper and making it easier for him to reach up one hand to massage a breast. She let out a noise of approval and moved her hands down to run her fingers through his hair and pull him closer.

Through a pleasure-filled haze she opened her eyes and looked down at his dark head between her legs as he brought her up to such pleasurable heights only to pull back slightly to prolong the delicious torture of her body. She thought it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen until she looked up cross the room where a mirror stood and she saw their reflection.

Her breath caught at the vision of Aaron Hotchner on his knees before her fucking her with his mouth as one long, black boot clad leg was hitched over his shoulder. At some point he had shucked off his suit jacket and she could see the play of the tense muscles in his shoulders and back. She could see his large hand covering and massaging one breast, tweaking the nipple until it was a hard point. Her face was flushed, hair disheveled from his fingers and her lips swollen from his frantic kisses. Her body was undulating to the rhythm he set with his clever tongue and mouth. It was erotic, sensual, earthy, and Emily smiled at the reflection knowing there would probably be even more risqué actions taken tonight. For now, she was simply giving herself over to it all. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a moan of approval as she felt him suck and draw her into his mouth.

By God he never tasted anything like her before. Sweet and savory, fresh and tangy. Emily was a heady wine that filled each of his senses and only served to increase his hunger for her. His erection was pressing painfully against his trousers but he couldn't stop tasting her. The sounds she was making only egged him on. The heavy weight of her breast in his hand, the smell of her, it drove him further until he was all but devouring her.

The orgasm slammed her with the force of a freight train and Emily's standing leg buckled. If the wall wasn't behind her and if her other leg wasn't on Hotch's shoulder, she would have fallen onto the floor in an undignified heap. As it was, she slid further down, pushing herself even closer to Hotch's face, where he hummed his approval as he felt her riding the waves of her orgasm.

She didn't know how, but somehow they wound up on the floor, with Hotch cradling her close. She could see her juices glistening on his lips and chin before he brought up his arm and wiped himself clean on the sleeve of his shirt. She frowned, realizing he was wearing far too much clothing.

Emily disengaged herself from his embrace and saw him frown in concern. She smiled reassuringly at him and stood up, offering him her hand. He took it and got to his feet where she led him over to a spot before the fireplace. There she stood before him as she slowly, but methodically began to help him undress.

His shirt and tie was quickly dispatched with but when Hotch began to unbuckle his pants, Emily slapped his hands away. She wanted that pleasure for herself. He understood and watched with amusement as she gave the task her entire focus. It was one of the things he loved about her. Emily never did anything part way or half-assed. It was a total commitment, much like how he did things. His body fairly hummed in anticipation of her putting all of that focus on making love with him.

She made quick work of the belt and pants and began to push them down his legs. Hotch obligingly toed off his shoes and his socks went with the pants as they were pulled off. He stood before her only in his boxer shorts that were tenting sharply. Emily gave him a wicked look.

"My turn," she purred out seductively as she knelt before him. She massaged his cock through his boxers, creating a delicious friction with the cotton cloth. Hotch growled in appreciation but he knew greater pleasure was waiting him when she took him in that glorious mouth of hers.

She dragged his boxers roughly down, causing him to hiss as they went over his sensitive flesh, sending pinpoints of pleasure and pain through him. He glared at her and she only smirked back at him, knowing he enjoyed it. The alpha male in Hotch required a bit of roughness, in giving and receiving it.

He stepped out of his boxers and stood before her gloriously naked. Emily leaned back slightly to appreciate the sight he made. Slim, but broad of shoulder and chest, Hotch was all sinewy muscle, lean and hard. Her eyes dropped and jutting forward, just waiting for her to pleasure him was his cock, a drip of cum beading the head of it.

Emily moved forward and delicately touched the tip of her tongue to capture the bit of moisture leaking out. Hotch dug his fingernails deeply into his palms to stop himself from jerking at the contact. He watched Emily closely as her eyes closed in pleasure from the taste of him.

"Salty and sweet," she murmured in a low voice that sent chills up his spine. Never in a million years had he dreamed he would see Emily Prentiss half naked and kneeling before him, about to give him a blow job that he was certain would be one of the most intense, pleasurable experiences he would ever have.

He watched, mesmerized as she took the length of him between her red lips. His cock slowly disappeared as she drew him into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth, humming her pleasure. Beads of sweat popped up on his forehead as he strained to hold himself still and not ram himself deep into her. That control was almost completely shattered when she wrapped one small hand around the base of his shaft as she began an assault on him that had him seeing stars.

He was like hard steel in soft velvet and tasted like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was salty and musky and simply Hotch. Her lips and tongue teased and tasted and when she allowed him to slide just a little down her throat, he threw his head back, thrust forward into her mouth and letting out a strangled cry. If she hadn't been prepared for it, he would have hurt her, but she got the reaction she was hoping for. Her free hand moved around and began to caress his balls, making his body tense all over and causing him to bark out harshly, "Enough!"

He pushed Emily away, his cock sliding out of her mouth with an audible "plop" and hauled her to her feet where she gazed mischievously back at him. Hotch narrowed his eyes at her. Oh, it was going to be that way, was it? His body thrilled at the idea of the bedroom push and pull they were about to engage in and will engage in for the rest of their lives if he had any say about it.

The idea of pushing her down on all fours and taking her from behind in front of the fire held enormous appeal, but he wanted to be able to look into her face the first time his cock slid into her body. There would be plenty of time for them to indulge in something more animalistic. Right now, he had other plans.

He scooped her up into his arms and walked the short distance to the bed where he dumped her on it, causing her to giggle as she bounced lightly. Before she could even settle, he was kneeling between her legs and caught one on his shoulder. He gave the inside of her knee a loving kiss before he unzipped her boot, the sound of the zipper loud in the quiet room. He tossed the boot aside and grabbed her other leg and gave it the same treatment.

Slowly, languidly, he undid her stockings from her garter and rolled each one down, revealing supple skin that he lavished hot kisses on as it appeared. The belt went next and soon she was only in the boy shorts and bra.

With one hand, he undid the clasp on the front of her bra and Emily rose slightly so it could be slipped off and tossed aside. His eyes lit up with appreciation and delight at the bare breasts before him. They were large with perfect rosy nipples that begged for him to suckle upon. Who was Aaron Hotchner to refuse? He bent his head and took a breast his mouth, grazing his teeth against the sensitive point, licking, tugging and swirling it in his mouth as his other hand came up to massage and play with the other.

Emily moaned and arched towards him, her hands going to his head to hold him to her. She breathless whispered his name as heavy need filled her body.

"Oh, God, please," she whispered as his mouth moved to the other breast.

Hotch's mouth moved down between the valley of her breasts, across the flat planes of her stomach until he reached the waistband of her shorts. Slowly, he pulled them off and threw them off to the side of the bed and sat back to admire the vision before him.

Emily's dark hair was fanned out across the pillow. Her lips were red and swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. The scars Doyle had made were visible, but he never saw them, too transfixed by the beauty that she was in his eyes. An overwhelming emotion filled him and he knew that tonight, it was more than sex. It truly was lovemaking, an expression of how he felt towards her and if he was lucky, she felt even a fraction of the same for him.

She must have seen some of those emotions swirling in his eyes because she held her arms out to him and simply said, "Aaron."

He leaned down to kiss her and lined himself up with her. With one swift stroke, he was deeply embedded. He heard her gasp and he stilled himself though it nearly killed him. The gasp had a twinge of pain associated with it and he wondered if he had hurt her. He looked anxiously down into her face and saw her struggling for breath. She smiled reassuringly at him, trying to adjust to the sudden invasion to her body. It had been a while and he was much larger than her slender body had anticipated. But she felt her body adjusting to him, and she shifted her hips slightly, feeling him go slightly deeper. She let out a moan of pure pleasure that was his signal to continue.

Hesitantly, he began to thrust, slow, shallow moves, still concerned about her welfare, but Emily was having none of that. She lifted her legs to his waist and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Her fingernails raked down his back, eliciting a harsh hiss of pleasured pain from him and a heated stare. She smirked back at him and whispered hotly in his ear.

"Hard. I need you to fuck me harder. You can do that, can't you, Aaron?" she taunted lightly as she bit his ear lobe.

He hardened even more, something he didn't think was possible and he increased his thrusting, accepting the challenge and moving faster with ever stronger strokes into her soft body. Hotch pushed himself up on one arm and roughly yanked one of Emily's leg up to angle himself for deeper penetration. He watched as she threw back her head and arched her back, thrusting her breasts up where he could latch onto one and greedily devour it.

"Yes!" he heard her cry out. "More! More, Hotch! Harder!"

His cock was being squeezed mercilessly by her walls as he pounded relentlessly into her. Her cries nearly sent him into a sexual frenzy. He reached out to grab the head board and rose up to his knees. Emily's body shifted at another angle and if possible, he slipped deeper into her. He began to drive into her almost mindlessly.

She felt him move her body and slide so far into her she thought she would surely split in two. Emily knew she was going to bruised and sore in the morning and that she would be feeling him for days after, but she didn't care. Never had she felt such mind-numbing pleasure like this. Her eyes fluttered shut but snapped open again when she heard his harsh command.

"No! Look at me!"

She stared up at him and saw his grimace of pleasured pain. His jaw was clenched, sweat dotted his face and his eyes burned with a fever of lust and something else. "I need to see. See me and what you do to me. What you mean to me!"

His voice did not sound like his own. It was strangled and hoarse and thick with an emotion he prayed she recognized. From the startled expression in her eyes, he think she did. She let out a soft, "yes". For several seconds, the merely stared at each other as he continued his hard thrusting which she met each time. The fluttering of her muscles began and suddenly Emily's body arched sharply and she let out a loud cry as she fell over the precipice.

Her fall triggered his and with two more thrusts, he was spilling himself in hot spurts into her willing body. Jerkily, he moved his body in and out of hers, empting himself completely. The fleeting thought that they didn't use a condom was dismissed as a vision of Emily heavy with his child flashed in his mind and appealed to his primal side in far too many wonderful ways.

Hotch propped himself up on his arms so he wouldn't crush her and stared down into Emily's face, both of them trying to catch their breaths. When she looked up into his eyes he moved his hips forward. He saw her eyes widen slightly and then roll back as she arched towards him, allowing him to wring another wave of pleasure for both of them with his still semi-hard shaft in her overly sensitive body.

He rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms, pulling the coverlet over their sweat soaked, but quickly cooling bodies. He pressed a kiss to her hair and tucked her securely under his chin.

For several minutes, they simply rested, allowing their breathing and heart rates to slow down and their overheated bodies to cool off. For Hotch, this was simply perfection, but Emily was beginning to worry her lip. After a while, he could feel her starting to tense up and he looked down into her face. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he became worried.

"Emily? Sweetheart, what is it?"

She didn't know how to ask it and brining up another woman's name while in bed with him seemed wrong, but she had to know this wasn't simply sex for him, that what she saw in his eyes was what she thought.

"I heard you talking to Beth earlier. I thought you had broken up with her."

Beth? Hotch had forgotten about his earlier conversation with the other woman. He knew immediately where Emily's doubts were coming from and he drew her closer to him. "She has some of my stuff at her place. Some of my biking gear. I have a couple of her things too. We were trying to find a place and time where we could make the exchange. With work and everything I haven't been able to find time to do it yet and she was getting antsy." He made a face. "I also wasn't too eager to see her again. I've never knew someone could be so clingy."

Emily stifled a grin. "Yeah, we couldn't figure out what you saw in her."

Hotch gazed at her seriously and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I was trying to find a brunette to take the place of the one I thought I never could have." He watched as realization dawned on her and he gave her a small smile. "I never allowed myself to even dream that you would ever want me, Emily. But I've wanted you for a while. I just thought I couldn't have you."

She blinked at him. Hotch had wanted her? For years? "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What could I say? We work together and if I was wrong, and you rejected me, it would be incredibly awkward for both of us. Eventually, one of us would have to leave." His face turned serious. "Those months you were gone and away in Paris were some of the longest, hardest months I've ever had to endure. When Haley and Jack went into hiding, then when Haley died, you made that time bearable. But when you were gone, I didn't have anyone."

"But you had the team. JJ."

He gave her a sad smile. "But they weren't you." He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her. "It's you, Emily. It's always been you."

She could only gape at him in surprise, something he finds utterly adorable. He dropped a kiss onto her mouth and after a moment she returned it. It quickly became heated, but she wasn't done talking so she pulled away and to stroke his cheek.

"So what happens now?" she asked softly as her fingers traced the outline of his lips.

"I'm thinking of round two," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto her neck.

She chuckled lightly but gently swats his shoulder. "I mean us. Outside of this room."

Hotch pulled back with a sigh. "You know how I feel. I'm not going anywhere and if I have any say about it, I'm not letting you go." His eyes dare her to tell him otherwise and while part of her is annoyed with his caveman attitude, another part is thrilled that he wants her so badly. "Work will be tricky, but I think we can make it."

"How?" She starts to worry her lip again. Hotch's finger stills her movements as he gently taps her mouth.

"We show we can be together and not let it affect the job. After six months, if no one has found us out and if our performance remains the same, I'll go to the Director and talk to him personally. The rules only touch upon job performance. If we can show we make it work, and no one was the wiser, he'll have to turn a blind eye. He's actually quite reasonable."

"We remain professional on the job?"

"Mmm hmmmm," Hotch nodded.

Emily gave him a crooked smile. "Well, we've already blown that one."

"This time doesn't count as a violation," Hotch murmured as he bent his head towards her neck one more time. "The professionalism while on the job starts with the next case."

"So, we're good until then?" Emily asks softly as his lips brush against her. She can feel his length harden against her thigh and knew they were about to start another mindblowing lovemaking session.

"Very good," Hotch replied as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, anyone seen Emily?" Morgan asked JJ and Reid.<p>

"I think she went back to the hotel," Reid replied as he finished up with the cell phones in his box.

"Well, I need to get that costume back to the shop or they're going to keep my deposit," Derek grumbled.

"Just get it from Emily tomorrow morning," JJ told him as she started to put the cell phones back into the box she had carried them in. "She was pretty tired and wanted to get some rest."

"Aww, that's going to be an extra charge!" Morgan whined.

"After what she went through today, the least she deserves is a quiet night to get some rest," Rossi chimed in as he walked into the room. "Just leave her alone."

"Yeah, just let Em have tonight," JJ added. "Probably the last thing she wants right now is you asking about that stupid costume. And let's not forget, she had to wear those shorts that said "naughty" on them."

Morgan gave her a cheeky grin, but nodded. "Okay, maybe I didn't have to get those, but I couldn't resist. Besides, Prentiss needs to let her hair down once and a while and have some fun."

Rossi snorted. "She's not the only one. Hotch could do with some relaxing too."

"Hey, maybe we should get together and send them on one of those spa treatment things. I hear they're very relaxing." Reid piped up.

Morgan snorted. "Prentiss, maybe, but can you see Hotch in a sea weed wrap or whatever they do." His eyes twinkled. "Though, maybe he'll go if Emily goes with him."

Rossi let out a loud guffaw. "Yeah right. Have you seen the way those two have been glaring at each other? I wouldn't put them in the same room together unless you want to see blood drawn."

"Yeah, they have been a bit touchy around each other," Reid replied and Morgan nodded.

JJ remained silent as she finished packing away the cell phones and cameras that were going to be returned to their owners. She picked up some paperwork and while the others weren't looking, casually picked up Hotch and Emily's overcoats to take down to the SUV she would be driving back to the hotel.

She figured what the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and would only help Hotch and Emily in the long run. It was her little Christmas present to the brand new couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!**


End file.
